ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
James Robinson (writer)
James Dale Robinson is a British writer of American comic books and screenplays who is known for his interest in vintage collectibles and memorabilia. Some of his best known comics are series focusing on the Justice Society of America, in particular the Starman character he co-created with Tony Harris. Career Comics James Robinson has been writing for over two decades, with an early comics work, "Grendel: The Devil's Whisper", appearing in the 1989 series of the British anthology A1. The series for which he is arguably most renowned is the DC Comics series Starman, where he took the aging Golden Age character of the same name and revitalized both the character and all those who had used the name over the decades, weaving them into an interconnected whole. In 1997, Robinson's work on the title garnered him an Eisner Award for "Best Serialized Story". He is also known for his The Golden Age limited series, which, despite being an Elseworlds story, established much of the backstory he would later use in Starman. He has written the Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight series, and served as a consultant and co-writer in the first year of JSA''Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 287: "With a successful ''Starman revamp and acclaimed Elseworlds limited series The Golden Age already under his belt, Robinson had set the stage for his newest opus – the return of the Justice Society of America." and its subsequent spin-off Hawkman. Other work for DC includes a Vigilante miniseries and the Sandman spin-off Witchcraft for Vertigo. Robinson wrote a brief run of Wildcats, teamed with artist Travis Charest, that further developed the book's mythology, along with a spinoff mini-series called Team One. Similarly, he served as a transitional writer on the Marvel Comics titles, Cable and Generation X in 1997–1998 including the "Operation: Zero Tolerance" crossover event. He wrote several issues of the "Heroes Reborn" version of Captain America Leave It to Chance, created by Robinson with penciller Paul Smith, won Robinson two more Eisner Awards in 1997, for "Best New Series" and "Best Title for Younger Readers". His other work includes Ectokid, one of the series created by horror/fantasy novelist Clive Barker for Marvel Comics' Razorline imprint, and Firearm for Malibu Comics' Ultraverse line. In 2006, Robinson wrote Batman and Detective Comics, penning the eight-issue "Face The Face" storyline, as part of the "One Year Later" project. In 2008–2010, Robinson was the writer of Superman. This run included the storyline "The Coming of Atlas". He wrote the 2009–2010 mini-series Justice League: Cry for Justice and began writing Justice League of America in October 2009 with art by Mark Bagley. Robinson was joined by artist Brett Booth on Justice League of America in February 2011. In May 2010, Robinson and Sterling Gates co-wrote, with artist Eddy Barrows, War of the Supermen, a Superman-based event that was the culmination of two years of story starting from Superman: New Krypton. He concluded his work on Superman with issue #700 (Aug. 2010).Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 341: "Writer James Robinson brought his epic run to an end with a touching tale that brought Superman back to Lois Lane after his time on New Krypton." Robinson later wrote a twelve-issue series starring The Shade, a character closely identified with his Starman series and recreated Earth 2 in an eponymous ongoing series for DC's The New 52 initiative in 2011 and 2012. One of the revisions which Robinson introduced was making the Earth Two Green Lantern (Alan Scott) gay. In May 2013, Robinson ended his long relationship with DC Comics. His last issue of Earth 2 was #16. Many observers found the departure abrupt, since Robinson had teased of long term plans for Earth 2. Despite the abrupt nature of Robinson's departure from DC, Robinson's relationship with the company remains amicable. Robinson took new assignments from Marvel Comics after then. His first announced project for Marvel was a collaboration with co-writer Mark Waid and illustrator Gabriele Dell'Otto on an original graphic novel titled Spider-Man: Family Business. A second announced project for Marvel was All-New Invaders, an ongoing monthly comic series with artist Steve Pugh. He and Leonard Kirk launched a new Fantastic Four series in February 2014. The Saviors was released in December 2013 by Image Comics. This story described what happens when Tomas Ramirez, a man working at a gas station stumbles upon an extraterrestrial plot that could mean the end of the Earth. Dynamite Entertainment will publish Grand Passion, a monthly series by Robinson. His description of the series is "Grand Passion is definitely a departure from what I've been doing in the last few years. This series is about two wayward characters Doc and Mabel – one a cop, the other a crook – who are fated to fall in love at first sight even as Mabel swears she'll kill Doc if it's the last thing she does. It marries elements of a Harlequin romance with hard-boiled crime and takes it off in a direction that's surprising, funny, violent, and sexy. I'm very excited to roll up my sleeves and immerse myself in writing this tale." He wrote an ongoing Scarlet Witch series for Marvel which began in late 2015. Robinson explained that he has been influenced by the work of Matt Fraction and David Aja on the Hawkeye title stating "How they Fraction and David Aja managed to stay true to the character in the Avengers while also taking it in a fresh direction, so it wasn't just that same Avengers character doing solo things, which I don't think ever really works for any sustained period of time for any of those second-tier characters." Archive requires scrolldown Robinson returned to DC Comics in late 2017 to write Wonder Woman. He completed his run on the series as of issue #50 (Sept. 2018). Screenwriting In addition to his work in comics, Robinson wrote the screenplay for the 1993 direct-to-video film Firearm, and wrote and directed the 2002 feature Comic Book Villains, starring Cary Elwes and Michael Rapaport, as well as producing the screenplay for the 1995 film Cyber Bandits with Martin Kemp, Alexandra Paul, Grace Jones and singer Adam Ant. His best known screenplay was for the 2003 movie version of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This last script caused some controversy among fans of the original work, many of whom were disappointed an established comics writer's take on Alan Moore's and Kevin O'Neill's series took so many liberties with and considerably changed the tone of the source material. Early drafts had reportedly relocated much of the action from England to America, allegedly in an attempt to make it more acceptable to an American audience. Critical reception Robinson's book London's Dark: A tale of love & war, life, death (& afterlife) (1989) has been named one of the 500 "essential" graphic novels, as it was "at the vanguard ... of British graphic novels as a whole" although it was "a very raw work, full of experimentation". Personal life Robinson lived in Los Angeles, where he was good friends with fellow writers and collaborators Geoff Johns and Sterling Gates. In 2009, he and Jann Jones, co-ordinating editor of the Johnny DC comics imprint, announced their engagement. They have since relocated to San Francisco and married. Awards James Robinson received an Inkpot Award in 2012. Bibliography Early work Titles published by various British and American publishers include: *''London's Dark'' (with Paul Johnson, graphic novel, tpb, 48 pages, Escape, 1989, ) *''Shriek'' #2: "Trial & Error" (with D'Israeli, FantaCo Enterprises, 1990) *''A1'' (Atomeka): ** "Devil's Whisper" (with D'Israeli, in #4, 1990) ** "The Day the General Came" (with Phil Elliott, in #4, 1990) *''Crisis'' #40: "Murky Waters" (with Tony Salmons, Fleetway, 1990) *''Miracleman: Apocrypha'' #1: "The Rascal Prince" (with Kelley Jones, Eclipse, 1991) collected in Miracleman: Apocrypha (tpb, 1993, ) Dark Horse Comics Titles published by Dark Horse include: *''The Terminator: **''One Shot (with Matt Wagner, graphic novel, tpb, 51 pages, 1991, ) **''Secondary Objectives'' #1–4 (with Mike Richardson, Randy Stradley and Paul Gulacy, 1991) collected as T:SO (tpb, 112 pages, 1992, ) **''Endgame'' #1–3 (with Butch Guice, 1992) collected as T:E (tpb, 80 pages, 1999, ) *''Grendel Tales: Four Devils, One Hell'' #1–6 (with Teddy Kristiansen, 1993) collected as GT: 4 Devils, 1 Hell (tpb, 196 pages, 1994, ) *''Illegal Alien'' (with Phil Elliott, graphic novel, tpb, 80 pages, Kitchen Sink, 1994, ) DC Comics/Vertigo Titles published by DC Comics and its Vertigo imprint include: *Batman: **''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight: (June–July 1992, May–July 1995, July 1996, 1997, January–March 1998, January 1999) *** "Blades" (with Tim Sale, in #32–34, 1992) collected in ''The Collected Legends of the Dark Knight (tpb, 160 pages, 1994, ) *** "Werewolf" (with John Watkiss, in #71–73, 1995) collected in Batman: Monsters (tpb, 192 pages, 2009, ) *** "Citadel" (with Tony Salmons, in #85, 1996) *** "I am a Gun" (with Russ Heath, Jr. and Steve Yeowell, in Annual #7, 1997) *** "A Great Day for Everyone" (with Lee Weeks, in #100, 1997) collected in Robin: The Teen Wonder (tpb, 160 pages, 2009, ) *** "Spook" (with Paul Johnson, in #102–104, 1998) *** "Playground" (with Dan Brereton, in #114, 1999) *** "Siege" (with Archie Goodwin and Marshall Rogers, in #133–136, 2000) **''Batman/Deadman: Death and Glory'' (with John Estes, graphic novel, hc, 96 pages, 1996, ) **''Batman: Face the Face'' (tpb, 192 pages, 2006, ) collects: ***''Detective Comics'' #817–820 (with Leonard Kirk, 2006) ***''Batman'' #651–654 (with Don Kramer, 2006) *''The Golden Age'' #1–4 (with Paul Smith, 1993–1994) collected as The Golden Age (tpb, 200 pages, 1995, ) *''Showcase '93'' #9: "Shining Knight" (with Mike Mayhew, 1993) *Green Lantern: **''Green Lantern Corps Quarterly'' #7: "Green Hell!" (with Kirk Van Wormer, 1993) **''Green Lantern 80-Page Giant'' #1: "Alan Scott in a 1940s Tale" (with Mike Mayhew, 1998) **''Tangent Comics: Green Lantern'' (with J. H. Williams III, one-shot, 1997) collected in Tangent Comics vol.1 (tpb, 208 pages, 2007, ) **''Tangent Comics: Tales of the Green Lantern'' (with J. H. Williams III, one-shot, 1998) collected in Tangent Comics vol.3 (tpb, 208 pages, 2008, ) *''Showcase '94'' #1–2: "King Joker" (with Christian Alamy, 1994) *Witchcraft: **''Witchcraft'' #1–3 (with Teddy Kristiansen, Peter Snejbjerg and Michael Zulli, 1994) collected as Witchcraft (tpb, 136 pages, 1996, ) **''Witchcraft: La Terreur'' #1–3 (with Michael Zulli, 1998) *Starman: (October 1994 – August 2001, March 2011) **''Starman Omnibus Volume 1'' (hc, 448 pages, 2008, ) collects: *** "Sins of the Father" (with Tony Harris, in #0–3, 1994–1995) *** "A Day in the Opal" (with Tony Harris, in #4, 1995) *** "Talking with David '95" (with Tony Harris, in #5, 1995) *** "Times Past: 1882, Back Stage, Back Then" (with Teddy Kristiansen, Bjarne Hansen, Kim Hagen and Christian Hojgaard, in #6, 1995) *** "A (K)night at the Circus" (with Tony Harris, in #7–8, 1995) *** "Shards" (with Tony Harris, in #9, 1995) *** "The Day Before the Day to Come" (with Tony Harris, in #10, 1995) *** "Times Past: 13 Years Ago, Five Friends" (with Matthew Dow Smith, in #11, 1995) *** "Sins of the Child" (with Tony Harris, in #12–16, 1995–1996) **''Starman Omnibus Volume 2'' (hc, 416 pages, 2009, ) collects: *** "Incident in an Old Haunt" (with Wade Von Grawbadger, in Showcase '95 #12, 1995) *** "Encounters" (with Tony Harris, in #17, 1996) *** "Times Past: First Joust" (with John Watkiss, in #18, 1996) *** "Day & Night, Dark & Bright" (with Matthew Dow Smith, in Showcase '96 #4–5, 1996) *** "Legends of the Dead Earth" (with J. H. Williams III, Bret Blevins and Craig T. Hamilton, in Annual #1, 1996) *** "Talking with David '96" (with Tony Harris, in #19, 1996) *** "Sand and Stars" (with Tony Harris and Guy Davis, in #20–24, 1996) *** "Hell and Back" (with Tony Harris, Chris Sprouse, J. H. Williams III and Gary Erskine, in #24–26, 1996–1997) *** "Christmas Knight" (with Steve Yeowell, in #27, 1997) *** "Times Past: 1976, Super Freaks and Backstabbers" (with Craig T. Hamilton, in #28, 1997) *** "The Return of Bobo" (with Tony Harris, in #29, 1997) **''Starman Omnibus Volume 3'' (hc, 432 pages, 2009, ) collects: *** The Shade #1–4 (with Gene Ha, J. H. Williams III, Bret Blevins and Michael Zulli, 1997) *** "Infernal Devices" (with Tony Harris, in #30–32, 1997) *** "With Some Help from His Friends" (with Tony Harris, Mark Buckingham and Steve Yeowell, in #33–34, 1997) *** "Mr. Pip and Mr. Black" (with Tony Harris and Steve Yeowell, in #35, 1997) *** "Times Past: 1990, A Hero Once ...Despite Himself" (with Richard Pace, in #36, 1997) *** "Stars in My Eyes" (with Mitch Byrd, in Annual #2, 1997) *** "Talking with David '97" (with Tony Harris, in #37, 1997) *** "...La Fraternite De Justice Et Libere!" (with Dusty Abell, in #38, 1998) *** "Talking with Ted, Talking with Jack" (with Phil Jimenez and Lee Weeks, in Starman Secret Files, 1998) **''Starman Omnibus Volume 4'' (hc, 432 pages, 2010, ) collects: *** "Lightning and Stars" (with Tony Harris, in #39–40, 1998) *** "Villain's Redemption" (with Gary Erskine, in #41, 1998) *** "Times Past: 1944, Science and Sorcery" (with Matthew Dow Smith, in #42, 1998) *** "Knight's Past" (with Tony Harris, in #43, 1998) *** "Times Past: 1943, Things That Go Bump in the Night" (with Mike Mayhew, in #44, 1998) *** "Destiny" (with Tony Harris, in #45, 1998) *** "Times Past: 1952, Good Men and Bad" (with Gene Ha, in #46, 1998) *** Starman: The Mist: "Good Girls and Bad" (with John Lucas, one-shot, 1998) *** Starman 80-Page Giant (with John Lucas, Mike Mayhew, Wade Von Grawbadger, Dusty Abell, Tim Burgard and Stephen Sadowski, 1999) *** Batman/Hellboy/Starman #1–2 (with Mike Mignola, 1999) **''Starman Omnibus Volume 5'' (hc, 464 pages, 2010, ) collects: *** "All the Starlight Shining" (with Peter Snejbjerg, in #1,000,000, 1998) *** "City without Light (A Prelude to Bad Times)" (with Steve Yeowell, in #47, 1998) *** "Stars My Destination" (with David S. Goyer, Steve Yeowell, Peter Snejbjerg, Chris Weston and John McCrea, in #48–53 and 55–60, 1998–1999) *** "Times Past: 1899, The Scalphunter Years: A Rich Man's Folly" (with Craig T. Hamilton, in #54, 1999) *** "The Ropes" (with David S. Goyer and Dave Ross, in All Star Comics 80-Page Giant, 1999) *** "A Chilly Day in Opal" (with Geoff Johns, Lee Moder and Chris Weston, in Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. #0, 1999) *** "A Star is Born" (with Mike McKone, in JSA: All Stars #4, 2003) **''Starman Omnibus Volume 6'' (hc, 544 pages, 2011, ) collects: *** "In Tranquility and Fire" (with Peter Snejbjerg, in #61, 2000) *** "Grand Guignol" (with Peter Snejbjerg and Paul Smith, in #62–73, 2000–2001) *** "Times Past: 1899, The Scalphunter Years: His Death and the Dying of It" (with Russ Heath, Jr., in #74, 2001) *** "Sons and their Fathers" (with Peter Snejbjerg, in #75, 2001) *** "Talking with David (and Ted)" (with Peter Snejbjerg, in #76, 2001) *** "1951" (with David S. Goyer and Peter Snejbjerg, in #77–79, 2001) *** "Arrivederci, Bon Voyage, Goodbye" (with Peter Snejbjerg, in #80, 2001) *** "Blackest Night" (with Fernando Dagnino, in #81, 2010) **''The Shade'' #1–12 (with Cully Hamner, Darwyn Cooke, Javier Pulido, Jill Thompson, Frazer Irving and Gene Ha, 2011–2012) *''Vigilante: City Lights, Prairie Justice'' #1–4 (with Tony Salmons, 1995–1996) collected as V:CLPJ (tpb, 144 pages, 2009, ) *Superman: **''Legends of the DC Universe'' #1–3: "U.L.T.R.A. Humanite" (with Val Semeiks, 1998) **''Superman: (August 2008 – August 2010) ***The Coming of Atlas'' (hc, 128 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) collects: **** "The World on His Shoulders" (with Renato Guedes, in #677, 2008) **** "Time Lost" (with Renato Guedes, in #678, 2008) **** "All That's Red and Blue Falls Down" (with Renato Guedes, in #679, 2008) **** "The Dog of Steel" (with Renato Guedes, in #680, 2008) *** New Krypton, vol.1 (hc, 176 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) includes: **** Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen Special #1 (with Jesus Merino, Leno Carvalho and Steve Scott, 2008) **** Superman: New Krypton Special (with Sterling Gates, Geoff Johns and Renato Guedes, 2008) **** "New Krypton, Part Two" (with Renato Guedes, in #681, 2008) **** Adventure Comics Special featuring The Guardian: "New Krypton, Part Three" (with Pere Pérez, 2009) *** New Krypton, vol.2 (hc, 160 pages, 2009, ; tpb, 2010, ) includes: **** "New Krypton, Part Six" (with Renato Guedes, in #682, 2009) **** "New Krypton, Part Nine" (with Renato Guedes and Jorge Correa, Jr., in #683, 2009) ***''Mon-El, vol.1'' (hc, 224 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) collects: **** "The Mind of Rudy Jones" (with Jesus Merino, in #684, 2009) **** "The Long Goodbye" (with Javier Pina, in #685, 2009) **** "Suspicion!" (with Pablo Raimondi, in Action Comics #874, 2009) **** "Yesterday and Tomorrow" (with Renato Guedes, in #686, 2009) **** "Power and Weakness" (with Renato Guedes, in #687, 2009) **** "The Fall and Rise of Jonathan Kent" (with Renato Guedes, in #688, 2009) **** "The Tourist" (with Renato Guedes, in #689, 2009) **** "The Setup" (with Pere Pérez, in #690, 2009) ***''Codename: Patriot'' (hc, 144 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) includes: **** Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen Special #2 (with Bernard Chang, 2009) **** "Codename: Patriot, Part Four" (with Renato Guedes, in #691, 2009) ***''Mon-El, vol.2'' (hc, 128 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) collects: **** "Down Time" (with Fernando Dagnino, in #692, 2009) **** "7734" (with Fernando Dagnino, in #693, 2009) **** "The History Lesson" (with Fernando Dagnino, in Annual #14, 2009) **** "Man of Valor" (with Javier Pina and Bernard Chang, in #694–696 and Adventure Comics #11, 2010) **** "The Espionage Squad" (with Javier Pina and Bernard Chang, in #697, 2010) ***''Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton, vol.1'' (hc, 168 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) includes: **** "Prologue, Part Two: The Future is Now" (with Julian Lopez, in Adventure Comics #8, 2010) **** "Part One: Invaded" (with Sterling Gates and Pete Woods, in Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton #1, 2010) **** "Part Three: Destiny" (with Javier Pina and Bernard Chang, in #698, 2010) **** "Part Four: Namesake" (with Travis Moore, in Adventure Comics #9, 2010) **** "Part Five: Bottles and Battles" (with Sterling Gates, Travis Moore and Pete Woods, in Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton #2, 2010) ***''Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton, vol.2'' (hc, 128 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2012, ) includes: **** "Part Six: Divided, Conquerable" (with Sterling Gates, Travis Moore and Eduardo Pansica, in Adventure Comics #10, 2010) **** "Part Eight: Irony in Ire" (with Bernard Chang, in #699, 2010) **** "Part Nine: This is the Way the World Ends" (with Sterling Gates and Pete Woods, in Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton #3, 2010) *** "The Comeback" (with Bernard Chang, in #700, 2010) **''Superman: World of New Krypton'' (with Greg Rucka and Pete Woods, 2009–2010) collected as: *** New Krypton, vol.3 (collects #1–5, hc, 144 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) *** New Krypton, vol.4 (collects #6–12, hc, 192 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) **''Blackest Night: Superman'' #1–3 (with Eddy Barrows, 2009) collected in Black Lantern Corps vol.1 (hc, 256 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) **''Superman: War of the Supermen'' #0–4 (with Sterling Gates, Eddy Barrows, Jamal Igle, CAFU and Eduardo Pansica, 2010) collected as Superman: War of the Supermen (hc, 144 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2012, ) **''Superman: Rebirth: The Last Days'' *''Legends of the DC Universe 80-Page Giant: "Lights, Camera and Too Much Action" (with Dave Gibbons, 1998) *Justice Society of America: **The Justice Society Returns'' (tpb, 256 pages, 2003, ) includes: ***''All Star Comics'' #1: "Time's Keeper" (with David S. Goyer and Michael Lark, 1999) ***''All-American Comics: "Untitled" (with Dave Johnson, one-shot, 1999) ***Adventure Comics: "Stars and Atoms" (with by David S. Goyer and Peter Snejbjerg, one-shot, 1999) ***Sensation Comics: "Womanly Deeds and Manly Words" (with David S. Goyer and Scott Benefiel, one-shot, 1999) ***All Star Comics'' #2: "Time's Arrow" (with David S. Goyer and William Rosado, 1999) **''JSA: Justice Be Done'' (tpb, 160 pages, 2000, ) includes: *** "Gathering Storm" (with David S. Goyer and Scott Benefiel, in Starman Secret Files #1, 1999) *** "Justice Be Done" (with David S. Goyer and Stephen Sadowski, in #1, 1999) *** "The Wheel of Life" (with David S. Goyer and Stephen Sadowski, in #2, 1999) *** "Old Souls" (with David S. Goyer and Stephen Sadowski, in #3, 1999) *** "Ouroboros" (with David S. Goyer and Stephen Sadowski, in #4, 1999) **''JSA 80-Page Giant: "Memory Lane" (with Neil Edwards, 2010) **Blackest Night: JSA'' #1–3 (with Eddy Barrows and Marcos Marz, 2010) collected in Black Lantern Corps vol.2 (hc, 240 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) *''Hawkman'' #1–7, 9–10 (with Geoff Johns and Rags Morales, 2002–2003) collected in Hawkman Omnibus vol.1 (hc, 688 pages, 2012, ) *''Action Comics'' #879–889: "Captain Atom" (with CAFU, co-feature, 2009–2010) *Justice League of America: **''Justice League: Cry for Justice'' #1–7 (with Mauro Cascioli, Scott Clark and Ibraim Roberson, 2009–2010) collected as Justice League: Cry for Justice (hc, 232 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) **''Justice League of America'' (with Mark Bagley, Robson Rocha, Pow Rodrix, Brett Booth and Daniel Sampere, 2009–2011) collected as: *** Team History (collects #38–43, hc, 192 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2011, ) *** Dark Things (collects #44–48 and Justice Society of America #41–42, hc, 192 pages, 2011, ; tpb, 2012, ) *** Omega (collects #49–53 and Starman/Congorilla one-shot, hc, 200 pages, 2011, ) *** The Rise of Eclipso (collects #54–60 and Justice Society of America #43, hc, 192 pages, 2012, ) *''Flashpoint: The Outsider'' #1–3 (with Javi Fernandez, 2011) collected in Flashpoint: The World of Flashpoint Featuring Wonder Woman (tpb, 272 pages, 2012, ) *''Superman/Batman Annual'' #5: "Reign of Doomsday, Part Five: No Exit!" (with Miguel Sepulveda, 2011) *''"He-Man and the Masters of the Universe" July 2012 *''Earth-Two'' #1–16, Annual #1: with Nicola Scott, 2012–2013 *''Wonder Woman'' vol. 5 #31–50 2017–2018 Marvel Comics Titles published by Marvel include: *''67 Seconds'' (with Steve Yeowell, graphic novel, tpb, 64 pages, Epic, 1992, ) *''The Incredible Hulk Annual'' #18: "The Running Man" (with Joe Phillips, 1992) *''Ectokid'' #1–3 (with Steve Skroce, Razorline, 1993) *''Tales of Suspense: "Men & Machines" (with Colin MacNeil, one-shot, Marvel Select, 1995) *Captain America: **Heroes Reborn: Captain America'' (tpb, 352 pages, 2006, ) includes: *** "Crossroads" (with various artists, in vol. 2 #7, 1997) *** "Serpents & Eagles" (with Joe Bennett, in vol. 2 #8–11, 1997) ** "World War III, Part Four: War without End..." (with Ron Lim, in vol. 2 #13, 1997) **''Captain America Comics 70th Anniversary Special: "What Makes the Man" (with Marcos Martin, 2009) collected in ''Timely 70th Anniversary Collection (hc, 280 pages, 2010, ; tpb, 2010, ) *''Cable'' #44–50, −1 (with Randy Green, Allen Im, José Ladrönn, Steve Harris and Rob Haynes, 1997–1998) *''Generation X'' #29–31, −1 (with Chris Bachalo and Pop Mhan, 1997) * Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business OGN (2014) *Fantastic Four: **''Fantastic Four vol. 2'' #13: "World War III, Part One: Life in Wartime" (with Mike Wieringo, 1997) **''Fantastic Four'' vol. 5 (February 2014 – December 2014) ***''Volume 1: The Fall of the Fantastic Four'' (tpb, 128 pages, 2014, ) collects: **** "The Fall of the Fantastic Four" (with Leonard Kirk and among other artists, in #1–5, 2014) ***''Volume 2: Original Sin'' (tpb, 112 pages, 2014, ) collects: **** "Original Sin" (with Leonard Kirk and Dean Haspiel, in #6–8, 2014) **** "East of Eden" (with Marc Laming, in #9–10, 2014) ***''Volume 3: Back in Blue'' (tpb, 120 pages, 2015, ) collects: **** "East of Eden" (with Leonard Kirk, in #11, 2014) **** "Fairy Tale" (with Tom Grummett, in Annual vol.5 #1, 2014) **** "East of Eden" (with Leonard Kirk, in #12–13, 2014) **** "Back in Blue" (with Leonard Kirk and Mark Laming, in #14, 2014) **''Fantastic Four'' #642–645 (January 2015 – April 2015) *''The Avengers'' vol. 2 #13: "World War III, Part Two: Winning and Losing" (with Michael Ryan, 1997) *''Iron Man'' vol. 2 #13: "World War III, Part Three: No Time to Mourn!" (with Larry Stroman, 1997) *''Generation X/Gen¹³: "Harvest of Evil" (with Salvador Larroca, one-shot, 1998) *All-New Invaders'' (January 2014 – February 2015) **''Volume 1: Gods and Soldiers'' (tpb, 128 pages, 2014, ) collects: *** "To Tame the Very Gods Themselves" (with Steve Pugh, in All-New Marvel NOW! Point One, 2014) *** "Gods and Soldiers" (with Steve Pugh, in #1–5, 2014) **''Volume 2: Original Sin'' (tpb, 112 pages, 2014, ) collects: *** "Original Sin" (with Marc Laming, in #6–7, 2014) *** "Death-Locked!" (with Steve Pugh, in #8–10, 2014) *''Age of Ultron vs Marvel Zombies'' #1-4 (June 2015 -September 2015) *''Armor Wars'' #1-5, 1/2 (May 2015 - September 2015) * Avengers Vol. 6 #0 (October 2015) * ''Scarlet Witch Vol. 2 #1-15 (December 2015 - February 2017) * ''Squadron Supreme Vol. 4 #1-15 (November 2015 - February 2017) *Nick Fury'' #1-6 (April - September 2017) *''Cable Vol. 3 #1-5 (June - September 2017) Malibu Comics Titles published by Malibu include: *''Firearm'' #0–18 (with Cully Hamner, Mike Wieringo, Rob Haynes, Kirk Van Wormer, Bill Knapp, Gary Erskine, Ben Herrera, Steve Carr, Brian O'Connell, Mike Edsey, Arnie Jorgenson and Keith Conroy, 1993–1995) *''Break-Thru'' #1–2 (with George Pérez, among other writers, 1993–1994) *''The Night Man: ** "Firearm Origin" (with Howard Chaykin, back-up story, in #4, 1994) ** "Crossfire!" (with Steve Englehart and Dean Zachary, in #14, 1994) *Malibu Ashcan: Rafferty'' #nn (with Ben Herrera, 1994) *''Codename: Firearm'' #0–2: "Idle Thoughts" (with Keith Conroy, Cully Hamner and Gary Erskine, 1995) Wildstorm Titles published by Wildstorm include: *WildC.A.T.s: **''James Robinson's Complete WildC.A.T.s'' (tpb, 288 pages, 2009, ) collects: *** WildC.A.T.s #15–20, 50, Annual #1 (with Travis Charest, Terry Dodson, Jim Lee and Larry Stroman, 1994–1998) *** Wildstorm Rising #1 (with Barry Windsor-Smith, 1995) *** Team One: WildC.A.T.s #1–2 (with Rich Johnson, 1995) **''WildC.A.T.s/X-Men'' (tpb, 194 pages, Image, 1998, ) includes: *** WildC.A.T.s/X-Men: The Modern Age (with Adam Hughes, one-shot, 1997) *''Union'' #4 (with Ryan Benjamin, 1995) collected in Wildstrom Rising (tpb, 256 pages, 1999, ) *''Leave It to Chance'' (with Paul Smith, Homage, 1996–2002) collected as: **''Shaman's Rain'' (collects #1–4, hc, 112 pages, 2002, ) **''Trick or Threat and Other Stories'' (collects #5–8, hc, 112 pages, 2003, ) **''Monster Madness and Other Stories'' (collects #9-11, hc, 112 pages, 2003, ) *''Gen¹³ Bootleg'' #7: "Renaissance Ruckus" (with Scott Hampton, 1997) Other US publishers Titles published by various American publishers include: *''Bluebeard'' #1–3 (with Phil Elliott, Slave Labor Graphics, 1993–1994) *''Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror'' #1: "Bart People" (with Chris Roman, Bongo, 1995) collected in Treehouse of Horror: Heebie-Jeebie Hullabaloo (tpb, 144 pages, HarperCollins, 1999, ) *''Vampirella'' (Harris): **''Vampirella 25th Anniversary Special'': "Two So Different" (with Ray Lago, one-shot, 1996) **''Vampirella: Bloodlust'' #1–2 (with Joe Jusko, 1997) **''Vampirella/Dracula: The Centennial'': "Vampirella vs. Dracula" (with David Mack and Rick Mays, one-shot, 1997) *''Ash'' (Event): **''Ash'' #½ (with Mark Waid, Brian Augustyn, Joe Quesada and Humberto Ramos, 1997) **''Ash: Fire and Crossfire'' #1–2 (with Joe Quesada, 1999) *''Airboy'' #1–4 (with Greg Hinkle, Image Comics, 2015) Screenwriting *''Firearm'' (1993) *''Cyber Bandits'' (1995) *''Comic Book Villains'' (2002) *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) *''Son of Batman'' - story by (2014) Notes References External links * * * *James Robinson at Mike's Amazing World of Comics *James Robinson at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:Living people Category:20th-century writers Category:21st-century writers Category:British graphic novelists Category:British screenwriters Category:British science fiction writers Category:English comics writers Category:English science fiction writers Category:English screenwriters Category:Inkpot Award winners Category:Marvel Comics writers